howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Race to Fireworm Island (transcript)
Transcript Snotlout: Come on, Hookfang, is that all you got? If I wanted a slow, lazy dragon, I'd take Meatlug from Fishlegs. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Hiccup: What is with him? Astrid: I heard that ever since Alvin and the Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training nonstop. Fishlegs: I heard he has been flying all night for the past week. Tuffnut: Yeah? Well, I heard Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it. Ruffnut: Well, I heard if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your--- Astrid: Whoa! What does this have to do with Snotlout? Tuffnut: Oh. I thought we were playing the "I heard" game. And by the way, "Terrible Terror" thing, totally true. I've tried. Snotlout: That's right. You just saw what you just saw. Hiccup: Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. I think you might be pushing him too hard. Snotlout: You say "pushing," I say "challenging". Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior. And we warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my dad always says:- Astrid: "Take a bath, Snotlout"? Ruffnut: "Rip your tongue out, Snotlout"? Tuffnut: "Stick your head up a yak's-" Snotlout: No! No! None of those. He says: "rest is for the weak." Hiccup: (Sarcastic) And let's all thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech. Snotlout: You're welcome. Now, let's get on with this exercise, unless you guys are too tired. Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Astrid: I can name one thing I'm tired of. (Scene changes to the Dragon Riders flying in the air) Hiccup:'''Okay guys, Alvin wants Berk for himself and now he has dragons. If he can train them to fight we'll have to battle Dragon riding Outcast soldiers up here. '''Tuffnut: Up where? Hiccup: Up here? In the sky? (Tuffnut looks bewildered) O-on your dragon? Snotlout: Well I say bring it on Alvin! (Riders all look at Snotlout) Hiccup: Okay Astrid for this training exercise you and Stormfly will act as our bad Dragon. Astrid: Stormfly battle ready! (Stormfly falls back behind the other Riders) Hiccup: And the rest of you make sure you don't get caught. If she catches you you're out. (Scene changes to a forest where Fishlegs and Meatlug are skimming through the trees) Fishlegs: Now that is how a highly manoeuvrable Boulder class Gronckle does it! Good girl! (Stormfly shoots spines and Meatlug stops surprised) Astrid: Looks great from up here! (Taps Fishlegs shoulder) You're both out! (Flies off) Fishlegs: Don't let her get you down Meatlug. You still have the biggest heart out here. (Scene changes to another part in the forest where the twins with Barf and Belch are grinning at something) Tuffnut: I told you this would work. Ruffnut: Hehe yeah she's staring right at us and she doesn't even know we're here! (View changes to Astrid who is watching them hiding behind a tree with her eyebrows raised. Her and Stormfly move closer. She taps Barf's neck.) Astrid: Out and out. Tuffnut: Who is she talking to? Ruffnut: Can't be us. Tuffnut: Shh, shh. (Astrid flies off) (Scene changes to the sky where Toothless and Hiccup are flying. Stormfly and Astrid fly up behind them. Astrid smiles triumphantly.) Astrid: You might as well give up now! Hiccup: Wow you sound just like Alvin! (View changes to a cave in the rock face up ahead) (Hiccup pats Toothless's head.) Hiccup: Come on bud, lets see how she does when the lights go out. (Hiccup and Toothless zoom into the cave) (Astrid laughs) Astrid: Oh Hiccup, you're so predictable. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts